


Santong Bumubulong

by waltangina (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal, Philippine Literature - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, El Nolibusterismo (fandom), Filipino fan fiction, Homoeroticism, Huwag Mo Akong Salingin (nobela), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Noli Me Tangere (novel), The Social Cancer (novel), elibarra - Freeform, homoerotiko
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/waltangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para sa maliit na boses sa utak ko na kinukulit akong magsulat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Santong Bumubulong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystrike/gifts).



> Para sa maliit na boses sa utak ko na kinukulit akong magsulat.

**Kabanata Singkwenta’t Kalahati: Santong Bumubulong**  
(Huwag Mo Akong Salinging: Elias x Ibarra)

Gumuhit ang alon sa gitna ng umaalab na araw. Ang ibabaw, kumakaway sa bukang-liwayway. Nagliliyab ng paalam. Samantala, lubog na sa tubig-alat ang kabilang hati. Kinagat na ng karimlan at dahan-dahang lumusong.

Ang langit ay kahel na may bahid ng matitingkad na pula’t dilaw. Sumisirko din ang pinaghalong bughaw at lila, kumukupas upang salubungin ang gabi. Nakayakap din ang mala-balahibong ulap sa mga gumigising na tala. 

Silahis ng mga huling liwanag ang humaplos sa pilotong nagsasagwan. Nasinagan ang makulimlim na mata. Bumuntong-hininga ang piloto. Biglang namutawi, “Paumanhin sa abala, ginoo, ngunit...” Kay lungkot-lungkot ng mga labing nagsasalita. Kay lubha ng tono. Kay bagal ng ritmo sa pagsagwan.

“Ano ba’ng inyong pakay, Elias?”

At kaniyang nilatag, ang kwento nilang mga inuusig. Kwento ng mga tulisan. Kwento ng mga rebeldeng pinapanigan—sapagkat siya’y sawimpalad din. Kaya siguro nabubulag upang maghimagsik. Pero hindi ko siya masisisi. Magkaiba ang kinalakhan namin. Marahil hindi ko pa mauunawaan, sapagkat hindi ako lumaki sa poder at bukiran ng lupang-tinubuan. Baka ako pa ang mas bulag....

Kaya nagpakwento ako. Baka sakaling maintindihan ko rin ang pananaw ng mga maralita. Batid ko na hindi ordinaryong tao si Elias. Hindi siya aklat na nakabuklat at lantad ang lahat ng nilalaman. Tila siyang agnos, tulad ng kay Maria Clara, na kailangan pang pindutin nang mariin, bago mabuksan ang loob.

Lumitaw ang matipid na ngiti ni Elias. “Kung gayon...” Hiniga niya ang sagwan sa lapag ng bangka. Umupo sa aking tapat. At nagpinta ng mapait na kwento sa lumalamig na himpapawid. Agos ng lawa, nilunod ng kaniyang mahinanong boses. Oo, tila boses niya lamang ang himig ng daigdig. At sa bawat salitang tumatarak sa akin, ako’y napapaso. Awa’t pagkahabag ang umusbong sa aking puso. Yumuko ako, lumingon palayo. Ibinaling ang tingin sa lawa. Bumagsak ang mga luha. 

Lumipad ang palad ni Elias sa aking pisngi. Inangat niya ang ulo ko. Nagkatali kami ng titig. Nalunod ako sa maiitim na karagatan bunga ng kaniyang mapupungay na mata. Tingin na may kislap na pagnanasa, subalit, marahil namalikmata lang ako...

Binura ng hinlalaki niya ang luha ko, binura ang sagisag ng pait at lungkot. Nakabuhol pa rin ng titig, habang humihiyaw ang hangin, umuugoy-ugoy kami sa bangka. Umuugoy. Umuurong. Palapit nang palapit. Tila tinutulak kami na dumikit sa isa't isa. Lumapit... dahan-dahan... At bumagsak.

Bumagsak ang mga takipmata. Mga labing bumuka nang bahagya. Labi ni Elias, bumagsak sa akin, at sinalo ko ito nang buong buo. Walang pag-alinlangan. Gutom. Takam na takam. Bumagsak din kami sa sahig.

Dito ko unang narinig ang maliit na boses sa aking ulo. _Ibarra!_ Sumisigaw ito, nagpupumilit, ngunit hindi ko pinansin. Abalang abala ako sa pagtalik ng aming mga dila. Paikot-ikot sa loob ng aming bibig.

_Ibarra, ano bang iyong ginagawa?_

Sinipsip ko ang labi. Napaungol nang malakas ang lalaki. Gumanti siya’t kinagat-kagat ako... sa labi... sa leeg... sa balikat... sa tenga..... Mas malakas pa ang bulalas ko.

_Gumising ka! Huwag kang magpalamon sa kasalanan dulot ng iyong pagnanasa._

Kaunting sabunutan. Hatakan, papalapit nang papalapit, hanggang ramdam na ang bawat butil ng pawis na gumuguhit sa aming noo, mukha, leeg, bisig.

 _Ibarra!_ Mas madiin na ang boses. _Ibarra!_ Tinatawag muli ako, ngunit ayaw ko pang mawalay sa gloriyang hatid nitong sandali. Ayaw ko pang matapos ito.

Bumaba ang mga kamay ni Elias. May hinahatak. Hinawakan. Hinimas-himas. Kakaibang init ang dumagsa sa aking dibidib. Napadiretso ang mga paa ko. Isang panibagong damdamin.

Nahanap ko ang aking lakas, upang iangat ang kamisa ni Elias. Bahagya lang. Makita lang ang makinis at kayumangging tiyan. Pinasok ko ang ulo sa loob ng manipis na kamisa. Dinilaan mula pusod, pataas sa tiyan, pataas sa dibdib, pataas sa naninigas na utong. Pinupog ko ang buong dibdib niya ng malaway-laway na halik. Nanginig siya’t napasinghap.

 _Tantanan mo na ito!_ Biglang lumitaw ang boses. _Magiging kadustaan ka! Kahihiyaan! Pigilan mo ang iyong sarili, Ibarra! Huwag kang magpaalipin sa--_

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Elias sa likod ng ulo ko. Napadiin ako sa kaniya, nanggigil na supsupin pa lalo. Nang mahila ako palayo, humaba ang tali ng laway kong karugtong ng katawan niya.

Nagbanggaan kami ng tingin. At muli, ang aming mga labi. Pati mga ngipin, may alitan, bahagyang sumasagi. At habang magkadikit ang labing naglalaban, tinanggal niya ang nakatali sa aking leeg. Tinapon sa sahig. Bawat butones ng aking suot, pumputok sa isang pitik ni Elias. Nang nakabukas na lahat, at tumambad ang dibdib at tiyan ko, ito naman ang kaniyang pinupog.

Nanatili siya sa isang utong, habang ang isang kamay, dumulas sa loob ng aking pantalon. May dinakma muli, ang naninigas kong pagkalalaki. Hinawakan, hinimas-himas, nanunukso, nanloloko.  Bahagyang binaba ang aking pantalon, tsaka binalutan nang mahigpit ang aking ari. Taas-baba, pinaglaruan. Mabagal. Nangingiliti. Ang loob ko'y ulol na sa sarap at matinding paghangad para sa kaniya.

Biglang bumibilis. Humihigpit ang hawak. Pabilis nang pabilis. Hinahabol ko na ang hininga ko. Kung anu-ano nang namumutawi mula sa akin. Mga salitang walang saysay, mga ungol na nag-uudyok na magpatuloy. Sige. Bilis. Bilis. Bilisan pa. Malapit na. Malapit—bilis—sige—kaunti pa—Ah!—isa... 'sa... 'sa pa... Huwag—kang—ti—ti—gil—mal—la—pit—Ah! Ah! Ah!

Yumugyog ang aking katawan, kasabay ng pagputok ng puting likido na tumalsik nang mataas. Napayanig ang bangka. Sumabog ang katas. Nagkalat. Tumulo sa kamay ni Elias, ngunit nakangiti pa rin siya. Ngiting abot-langit na hindi ko malilimutan. Nagtawanan kami, parang nawala ang aming mga pinoproblema.

_Kailan ka ba gigising, Ibarra..._

“I-Ibarra...?”

Nandilat ako. Basang basa ng pawis. Nakahiga sa sahig ng bangka. Anino ni Elias ang nakapatong. Agad akong tumindig. Nakabihis pa ako nang maayos. 

“Mukhang hindi mabuti ang kalagayan ninyo. Nahimatay kayo.”

“Ako?”

Tumanggo si Elias at malalim na binaon ako sa kaniyang mala-karagatan na titig. Marahil nagtataka kung bakit ako’y hinihingal. O natutuliro't nanlalaki ang mata, puno ng agam-agam.

“Paumanhin sa abala, ginoo, ngunit...”

Ah, tama, narito pa rin kami sa bangka. Kaunting ikot pa ng mundo, halos wala na ang araw. Namamaalam na ang tanglaw ng dapithapon. Mahinahon ulit ang pakiusap ni Elias tungkol sa mga tulisan. Sa ikalawang ulit, mas naintindihan ko na. Ngunit, hindi ko na pinaulit pa ang kaniyang pagkwento sa nakaraan. Narinig ko na ito, sa isang panaginip, sa isang guniguni. At doon daw ako nawalan ng malay.

“Elias?” Dumadagundong ang kabog ng puso nang dumantay ang kaniyang palad sa aking pisngi at iniangat ito, upang magkrus ang mga mata namin.

“Ginoong Ibarra?”

Katahimikan. Marami akong gustong sabihin, ngunit kailangan pigilan ang dila. Matutong sumunod sa boses sa loob ng ulo. “Mag-iingat kayo palagi...”

Ang kaniyang ngiting abot-langit, hindi ko malilimutan. “Mukhang wala na nga tayong mapapag-usapan pa. Ihahatid na kita sa baybay. Hanggang sa muli,” kaniyang paalam.

Tuluyan nang bumagsak ang karimlan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Santong bumubulong" has always been one of my favourite metaphors. And I realised, hey, why not make it a title? Then, BOOM. Elibarra happened.
> 
> I could've used this for basagani (Basilio x Isagani) or tadecson (Tadeo x Pecson), but elibarra was easier to write. ~~And I got lazy to research and reread El Fili. Huhuhu. Next time.~~
> 
> (EDIT: I lost my file of the English translation for this. Sad.)


End file.
